Damaged
by SandySommersfan
Summary: Sandy Sommers/Nick Marone centered fanfiction


Nick couldn't forget the conversation he had just had with Sandy. He knew something was haunting her. He was certain it had to do with abuse by the hands of a man. He saw the way she kept stepping back whenever he took a step towards her. The way she jumped when he tried to touch her shoulder. She was horrified and it made him feel terrible. He hated seeing her in so much pain. She seemed like such a soft and innocent person, a lonely person. Nobody should have to deal with so much pain without anyone to support them. He had promised Sandy he wouldn't tell Bridget and while he knew he should tell her, he couldn't. If he did, it would just prove to Sandy furthermore that she couldn't trust anyone. He wanted, needed her to trust in him and Bridget. She was carrying their child and this was a very difficult situation. He suddenly realized how little he really knew Sandy. The background checks had turned up nothing but Sandy wasn't even her real name. He realized how delicate this situation could truly be. This woman was clearly suffering, might she actually try to hurt herself while carrying his child? He had to discuss it with someone, but who? He didn't want to break his promise to Sandy. He then thought about the one person who could sympathize with Sandy.

He arrived at Brooke's house and asked to speak with her. She let him in. "How can I help you, Nick?" She asked.  
"Whatever you do, you got to promise you won't breath a word of this to anyone."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"You know about the woman who Bridget and I chose to carry our baby?" Nick began. "I've had this feeling that something has been off with her. She can't look at me in the eyes, she always keeps away from me, she jumps when I try to touch her. Bridget told me she was just nervous about the whole surrogacy process and I've tried to shake it off but I can't. I went over to her place earlier and found out her name isn't even what she claimed it was. She swore she is innocent in this and all she wants to do is give us a healthy baby. All she wants out of this is to experience pregnancy because she knows she'll never experience it in a relationship, with a man. She is suffering from something. She wants to hide it but it's so obvious that something horrible has happened. She is absolutely terrified of me, or more widely speaking, men. I think she's been raped and she is having a hard time dealing with it. She begged me to let it go and begged me not to tell Bridget. I know I should tell her but at this point I don't think telling her would do any good. I mean, it has nothing to do with the baby. Sandy is so embarrassed for anyone to know. I don't want to put her through anymore pain. I don't want to further prove her right about not trusting anyone. At the same time, I want her to have someone to trust and to talk to. I don't want her to harm herself."  
"Wow. That is devastating. I don't know what to say. I definitely understand where she is coming from. I mean, I just wanted to crawl under a rock after I was raped. I wished nobody would ever know. I wanted it to go away so much and it never does. It's important that she deal with it though. I am sure the guy who did this more than likely has gotten away with it. I can't believe I am saying this but I wouldn't share it with Bridget either. You are right, Sandy needs to have someone to depend on. If you keep this secret, it will give her some faith in you. Maybe I could speak with her, give her someone she could connect too."  
"That is one of the reasons I came to you. I'm sure she'll be horrified I told you but I think she really needs someone, you know. I think I'll go back to speak with her. Let her know you might pass by and see her. I'll let you know how she takes it." Nick said with a doubtful smile.

Nick headed to Sandy's house and pulled into the driveway. He noticed a familiar car already parked there. He got out of the car and headed to the door. He could see the door was open and he peaked through with a "Hello." As he spoke Sandy and Whip jumped around "What are you doing here?" Sandy asked, shocked.  
"I thought I could have a quick word with you." Nick replied as he slowly let himself in. "Whip? What the heck are you doing here? Do you two know eachother?"  
Whip looked at Sandy, feeling sorry. He didn't want to give out any information that she didn't want out. She had so easily disappeared from his life and now that he found her, he didn't want to lose her again. "Look, can you please go?" Sandy asked Whip.  
Whip nodded and let himself out, closing the door behind him. "Do you mind explaining what he was doing here?" Nick asked.  
"I didn't know this arrangement meant I couldn't have visitors." Sandy snapped.  
"It doesn't. I was under the impression you didn't know anyone in this town. I would just like to know how you know Whip."  
"I asked you not to force this for now. I understand your concern but I swear to you, I have no ulterior motives. I am not planning or scheming anything. You don't have to wonder what I'm up to. I just want to have your baby and do something good for someone."  
"I believe that." Nick replied. "At this moment I am concerned about you. I want you to trust me. I want to know what, who, has hurt you."  
"Please. Don't…." Sandy turned her back to Nick so he wouldn't see the tears.  
"Somebody hurt you Sandy. Don't let them continue doing so. If you just try and suppress it and hide it, he wins."  
"Please, you don't understand."  
"Make me!" Nick asked desperately. He wanted to reach for her and turn her to him but he didn't want to scare her. He went around her and faced her and tried to look down to her bent face. "I desperately want to help you Sandy. This isn't just about my baby. This is about you. You are hurting so much. I want to help you."  
"Don't you get it?" Sandy cried. "You pressuring me like this, this is hurting me. You're just making me remember. I just want to forget about it and enjoy this pregnancy."  
"Sandy!!! It won't go away. Not until you face it and overcome it. You can beat this. Whoever hurt you, don't let him keep you his victim. You need to talk about it."  
"I can't!!" Sandy sobbed.  
"Listen to me." Nick wanted to grab her hands but he knew she'd react badly. "I promised you I wouldn't tell Bridget, and I won't but I had to tell someone." Sandy shot her head up and starred at him, horrified.  
"You swore to me you wouldn't tell anyone." Sandy cried, turning her back to him again and taking a few steps away to keep her distance. She was feeling so trapped. It almost seemed a mistake that she entered this arrangement. It was better to hide from the world. At least she didn't have to deal with the embaressment of people knowing the truth.  
"Sandy. I promised I wouldn't tell Bridget. I won't tell anyone else either but you need to confide in someone. Please listen, I was once involved with a woman who was raped. She suffered just as you are with this. She is someone you can trust with this. She swore to me that she won't tell anyone. She just wants to see you, speak with you, to be there for you. I understand that it is difficult for you to talk about this, especially with me. Maybe she can help."  
It's true that Sandy had been feeling so alone since it happened. She knew what she was doing couldn't be healthy. She used to be so happy, joyous, energetic, friendly, full of life. He had taken all the away from her. She hated him so much for doing this to her. He had robbed her of everything, her entire life. She was now just a shell. She could barely enjoy this gift she was trying to give to Nick and Bridget. At the same time she was so angry with Nick for not minding his business. She understood that he was concerned for the baby but what had happened to her had nothing to do with it. She wished she could just forget that night. She knew she never could. There was a knock at the door. Sandy peeked through the window before opening the door. "Hi, I was just wondering if Nick was here." Bridget said, as she peeked her head inside. Sandy opened the door completely and let her in. "He was just leaving." Sandy answered.  
"Are you ok?" Bridget asked, concerned. "You didn't seem well at the photo shoot and to be honest you still seem tired."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I have been feeling a little emotional today. It's a lot to take in. I've been a little tired also. I'm sure I'll feel a lot better tomorrow. I just want you to know I am very happy to be giving you this baby. I truly want the best for both of you." Said Sandy.  
"We could never thank you enough." Bridget replied. You have been so gracious and generous in this whole process."  
Nick remained silence and kept looking at Sandy. He hoped that he could help this poor woman. She was giving him the child he and Bridget so desperately wanted, it was the least he could do in return. "I am sure Sandy needs her rest." Nick chimed in. "We've all had a highly emotional day. Let's call it a night, shall we."  
Sandy and Bridget nodded and hugged each other before Bridget headed for the door. "Sandy, please. If there is anything you need, anytime, please call us." Bridget told her.  
"I will." Sandy promised. "Thank you for everything."  
Bridget headed outside and Nick followed turning one last time to face Sandy. She looked at him for only a moment with what seemed like gratefulness for keeping her secret. She closed the door and he could hear her locking the door along with the extra locks she had added.


End file.
